Theft or Treason?
by blackrave
Summary: What's going on? The Bladebreakers are haveing a crisis! Someone or something stole.... well, i'll let you find out for yourself. What's with Kenny and Max? Is Mariah evil? read on 2 find out... :)


Disclaimer: I do not claim to own beyblade. And although I'd love to own Kai or Rei I don't. *sob* so whatever. I wrote this fic however so I own it. *evil grin*  
Warning!: This fic contains material that may be offensive to some people. If you don't like Rei + Mariah or gayness in fics… don't read it. You have been warned so no complaining. Now shut up and read! Lol J   
  
  
  
  
A high pitched shriek shatters the early morning silence.  
Kenny gets out of bed and runs down the hallway in his computer chip pyjamas. He picks a wedgie as he throws open the door.  
What he sees makes his eyes bulge. Max is sitting on the edge of his bed, rocking back and forth.  
He slowly lifts his head towards Kenny. Kenny sees tears streaking down his face.  
His shaking hands are holding what appears to be chunks of his hair. Kenny mutters groggily "what's up Max, nightmare again?" "I've told you before, the tooth fairy won't get you!"   
Max answers with his voice cracking " no, it's not that! my... my... my Beyblade is gone!" he screams.  
Kenny shakes his head and tries to regain his hearing. "what!" he yells now fully awake. "how can it be missing?   
I saw you tuck it into bed last night, just before you tucked me in, remember?" Max nods his head and agrees   
" i know, i remember it vividly." He says with a slight smile "but it's not here anymore."   
Rei enters the room in only his skull print pyjama pants.   
"what's all the screaming about here? I was in the middle of something… that I'd rather not discuss"   
Kenny and Max look him up and down and Kenny replies " I think we all know anyway Rei!"   
Rei looks down and blushes. He zips up his pants but not before Max says "XYZ, dude!" then bursts into racking sobs.  
Kenny explains to Rei "his beyblade is gone!" Rei looks mildly shocked and shrugs "but I saw you with it last night!"  
"I know!" Max wails. "my poor draciel all alone! He's probably pining!"   
"no I think that would be you Max" Rei says. "don't be so insensitive Rei!" Kenny says and sits down next to Max.  
As he reaches out to give Max a hug, Max says not now Kenny… I'm not in the mood."   
Rei shudders and makes a gagging noise.  
"Um…. Ok, I'll leave you 2 alone then." Kenny glares at Rei. "Just kidding you guys!" Rei says and mutters   
"just trying to lighten the mood." "well, we'd better look for it eh?" Kenny says.   
Rei and Max agree and start tearing the bed and the contents of the room apart.  
After about 5 minutes of hopeless searching, Tyson knocks on the door. "hey what's all the racket in here about?  
Why didn't you let me join in the action!" He looks slightly hurt at not being invited.   
"don't be stupid!" Rei says. "Max's beyblade is missing."   
"oh!" Tyson says. "I thought… never mind. Got any munchies on ya?"   
Kenny says "look on the dresser" and continues searching.  
"Oh shit!" Rei says as a thought pops into his head. "What about the battle today, man!"   
Max sobs even louder and collapses into a heap on the floor.   
Tyson sits down next to Max and says "don't worry dude, we'll find it!" then adds "want a cheesy poof? They help me when I'm sad."  
"no" Max says in a faraway voice.   
They hear footsteps in the hall and Kenny says "oh, here comes Kai, he can help us look too."   
Mariah enters the room wearing one of Rei's old t-shirts, looking rather flushed   
"baby?" she looks at Rei "what's going on? I heard a girl scream." You'd better not be cheating on me again…. I.."   
Rei cuts her off "no! it's Max…" Mariah gasps. "you and Max? I… I never thought…" Kenny starts to laugh.   
Tyson stares at Mariah in her t-shirt. Tyson says "hey Mariah! When your tired of Rei you know I'm next door."   
Rei makes a move to punch Tyson but Mariah stops him with a kiss. Then she laughs "ha! In your dreams short stuff! Shall we…. Rei?" she says and grabs Rei's hand.   
Rei grins and runs out of the room with Mariah giggling madly.   
"Damn!" Tyson says and pops a handful of cheesy poofs in his mouth "thee's hot too! Sum guyth get all the action!"   
he says spraying Max with orange crumbs.   
Max doesn't seen to notice but Kenny, grossed out says "that's sooo uncouth Tyson. Can't be a little more refined?"   
Tyson glares at Kenny and says "get off my ass and keep looking!"   
Max stops crying for a seconds and says "don't fight you guys… hey! Maybe the other bitbeasts can help us look for him."   
Wanting to cheer him up Tyson says "yeah, great idea! I'll go get Dragoon!" as he hops up and runs to the door.   
"I'll be back in 5 mins!" Kenny stares at the door as Tyson runs down the hallway.   
He turns to Max and says "bet ya anything he's gone to peek through Rei's bedroom door. Max agrees and shakes his head. "Girls…I don't get it." "yeah!" Kenny agrees. "I feel ya!"   
Max smiles at Kenny and Kenny smiles back.   
"sorry to break up the love fest but… what the fuck?" Kai says leaning against the doorframe.   
Kai walks into the room in his glow-in-the-dark flame boxers. Max stifles smile as he looks over Kai's body.   
Kai bends over and grabs Max's hand to pull him up, his muscles rippling as he lifts him to his feet no problem   
"I heard your shrieking all the way from my room. What's wrong? If it's about that stupid tooth fairy thing again I swear…."   
Kenny holds back his laugh and explains about the missing beyblade. "damn, that sucks. Can I help?"   
Kenny and Max exchange a quick glance. Kai looks worried. "with your beyblade I mean."   
Max's smile drops slightly and he says "yeah, you can help me look for.."  
" AAAAAAAHHH!!  
Another scream is heard followed by thumping down the hall. Tyson enters with wide eyes.   
He stands in the doorway and shakes. Kai looks annoyed and says "what's with you?"   
Tyson staring into space says "m..m..mine's g..gone too!"  
They all stare at Tyson till Max brakes the silence. "is this a joke? I mean….. Mariah! It's her! it's her! she stole our blades!   
Damn the female sex!"   
Kai looks at Max and says "hey! They're not that bad. In fact some of them are fucking great!"   
Kenny and Max share grimaces. "whatever!" they say together.   
Kai shudders slightly and says "I don't think Mariah would do that, I mean she's not a bad chick. What would she have to gain by stealing our beyblades?"   
"Um.. Only the biggest beyblade battle since river dance!" Kenny says.   
Kai startled says "river dance? Oh my god!.......Sounds like a set-up to me!   
I mean apparently she's in love with Rei, why would she do that to his team?"   
"Because she's… a female! They can't be trusted, right Kenny?"   
Max says looking over fondly at him. Kenny smiles at Max and says "damn straight!"   
Kai thinks to himself straight? Is that word even in their vocabulary?  
"go ask her if you are so sure she did it, or ask Rei." "good idea!" Kenny says and stalks off to Rei's room.....   
  
End of Chapter 1  
What's gonna happen? Was it Mariah or is it a mad feindish plot?   
  
I'll add the next chapter as soon as I get 10 reviews. So get posting!  
PS, this is my first ever fic so be kind… well flame me if ya want but…. whatever! *~*blackrave 


End file.
